Fechorías a la Luz de la Luna
by Marianita-chan
Summary: Cuando Yona decidió salir de la tienda de campaña, en plena medianoche, con la luna llena de única compañía, no se esperó tremendo escenario en su lugar destino. Regalito para Maite, alias: mutemuia. Mejor tarde que nunca, en todos los sentidos.


…

Entre un millón de cosas por hacer y otro infinito más de etcéteras, por fin he podido tener el tiempo indicado para subir esta historia, un pequeño presente para **Maite Maria** (corazón de melocotón), alias _**mutemuia**_ , la fantástica escritora que siempre está allí para apoyarme y alegrarme el día, apareció justo en el momento indicado, este año ha sido muy fuerte para mí, así que su presencia en mi vida es como un viento cálido de las costas de la playa en una mañana dulce de verano.

 _"Esta Obra es un Regalo por parte del Gran Festival del 'Reino del Clarines' en nombre de Maite por su Aniversario"_

Es mi primera publicación de Akatsuki no Yona, así que espero que me tengan algo de compasión, amo el manga como no tienen ni idea, y pido de rodillas que el anime continúe y le dé la honra y perpetuidad que se merece, pero mientras las fechas corren y yo cada vez me enamoro más de la trama y su desarrollo, yo empezaré a publicar mis alocadas ideas; es decir:

Como siempre, acepto sugerencias, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Un hola a todo mundo de antemano. Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

 **Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de Akatsuki no Yona, pertenecen a sus respectivo creador, el honorable Mizuho Kusanagi, a quien tengo gran admiración; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado. Sólo las palabras que nacieron de mi corazón, son las que me pertenecen.

 **Rated M:** Porque soy una loquilla enamoradiza y se me pasó la mano, pero sé que a mi querida Maite no le importara mucho xD espero que cuando te despiertes y leas esto, te plasme una sonrisa en el rostro.

La pareja será **Hak** & **Yona** , espero manejar correctamente a los personajes y mantener su esencia, aunque claramente, tendrán mi toque de fanática algo fuera de los cabales. Adoro a estos tórtolos, espero tener mucho más de ellos en un futuro. Necesito más de ésta pareja! *arde el mundo en pasión*

Espero que lo disfrutes especialmente, Maite.

...

 **Fechorías a la Luz de la Luna**

Escrito por Marianna B.

…

Cuando Yona decidió salir de la tienda de campaña, en plena medianoche, con la luna llena de única compañía, no se esperó tremendo escenario en su lugar destino.

Claro, hay que ser comprensivos, parece que la idea de asearse con tranquilidad sin nadie husmeando prolifera en todas las mentes cuando se viaja en grupo por tierras amplias y pueblos necesitados.

Se trata de limpiar la piel con tranquilidad, disfrutando de uno mismo, apaciguando los pensamientos y silenciando las tensiones en la magia del agua dulce.

Demasiado tentador, hay que ser demasiado despreocupado como para desaprovechar la oportunidad una vez situados a cinco metros de un pequeño estanque. Más aún, cuando los defensores de su integridad eran los Cuatro Dragones Legendarios, y Hak, cuyas muchas habilidades en el campo de batalla rivalizan con la de los propios dotados, además, estaba Yoon por si se necesitaba de más ingenio de lo usual, o primeros auxilios.

Dos metros restan, gran parte de las ropas de Hak se encuentran extendidas en una rama cercana. Es una noche de verano, así que no parece demasiado extraño. Vuela su mente inocente, quizás se quitó la prenda superior para airearse, la extensa túnica puede no ser muy favorable en esta estación del año, en las tierras que circulan.

Debe estar relajado en alguna parte cercana, quizás demasiado cercana para su gusto, pero todavía fuera del rango, aun no alcanza la vista la orilla del lago.

Ahora, encontrar dicho Hak, encargado de la guardia de esa noche, en un descanso, es una gran sorpresa.

Un ruido. Un momento. Esperen.

Sus agraciados pasos se apoyan a tres árboles de distancia de la laguna, allí hay una figura, alta y fornida, un hombre, claramente, el paso de las nubes en frente de la luna no le dan tanta luz como para identificarlo, ¿un viajero solitario? Le parece conocido, demasiado, no daba mala espina, ¿Dónde estaba Hak, no lo había detectado? ¡Ah, nubes, dejen ver!

Un viento constante y leve le agita el cabello rojo fuego, y a su vez, da velocidad a las molestas nubes, que dan espacio al rostro de la luna, curiosa de lo que sucede.

Yona sonroja fuertemente.

Oh, cierto. Pequeño detalle, es el mismísimo hombre que se supone, descansa a _metros_.

Para el alma inocente que no lo ha notado aun:

¡Hak está en la laguna, bañándose!

Su respiración se acelera, un escalofrío recorre su columna. Ella no debería estar allí. La situación parece irreal. Ilegal, inclusive.

¿Él siempre ha sido así?

Tan… tan… ¿atractivo, es esa la palabra?

—¿Hak? —su voz fue un suspiro, como un susurro más del viento. La pregunta se le escapa, porque su corazón se acelera, se emociona, pero el cerebro no parece procesar todo lo que siente.

Ingenua, sisea la luna, iluminando un poco más el escenario, el destino, su amigo, se ríe junto a ella. Los rayos plateados embellecen la visión de la pobre víctima que es la pelirroja, hechizada por el cuerpo que se baña con la inmensidad y perfección del cielo estrellado.

Cuando el susodicho voltea con curiosidad en su dirección, intrigado por el sexto sentido que posee, ella se esconde tras el árbol en el cual se apoya, con una mano conteniendo su aliento, la piel de su palma rozando sus labios. ¿Se siente ansiosa?

El sonido del agua es imperceptible, él se está tomando su tiempo, relajando los músculos, sintiéndose ligero, de cierto modo.

Ella no aguanta la necesidad, embarazosa necesidad, de echar otro vistazo.

Líneas blancas, pequeñas, leves, pálidas, decoran ciertas partes de su espalda, él mira la luna, las estrellas, pronto saldrá a la orilla y continuará la noche de vigilia, pero por ahora, en la cúspide del descanso de los demás, más o menos inadvertido de ojos inocentes que le miran, quiere un tiempo para su persona y sus pensamientos.

Otro ingenuo más, masculla la luna, Hak sospecha que los ojos que siente son de Shin-Ah, que incluso dormido, tiene ese don de dragón que agradece para cubrirle las espaldas en momentos de merecido y silencioso descanso como aquel.

Quizás todos los dragones están despiertos, sintiendo la emoción de su ama, e incapaces moralmente de hacer nada. Más sonrojados que la susodicha misma.

Quien sabe, la cuestión y la acción se encuentra en que los dos implicados directamente en la bochornosa situación. Dos despistados que están violando las mudas reglas que han sido asumidas en su viaje. Fechorías bajo la Luz de la Luna. Pillos enamorados en silencio.

Hak suspira, su cabello empapado cae como cascada frente a su rostro, carnosos labios inferiores son mordidos con levedad, el pecho sube y baja con la respiración profunda, es intenso, sensualmente amenazante.

Yona sigue detallando su espalda, imaginando el frente, donde seguramente estará una leve, pero larga cicatriz, aquella que es producto de la herida que él asumió por protegerla.

Los ojos zafiro brillan en la oscuridad, se sumerge por un tiempo, lentamente en el agua, siente su cuerpo estremecerse bajo el frío. Yona denota la ropa interior sobre una piedra, se sonroja aún más si es posible.

Debe irse, ahora. Oh por todos los dioses, él no lleva nada.

Sale a la superficie como una bala, como un Dios, y ella se petrifica, hipnotizada. Musculoso, atractivo, atrayente. Tiene un aura majestuosa, todo sucede lentamente, segundo a segundo, su cuello inclinándose a tomar aire, sus pectorales contrayéndose, su vientre plano, fuerte, firme, tenso por el movimiento.

Yona cierra los ojos, no verá _eso_ , si lo ve, no dormirá por meses, no podrá verlo a la cara.

Pero allí estuvo, esas curvas de los muslos, el camino de la gloria que nace en su ombligo, los fuertes músculos, las gotas de agua acariciándolos. _Es demasiado_.

Se siente acalorada, y ya no es un calor de verano.

¡Oh, por todos los ancestros! Que pecadora se siente.

Hak vuelve a estar de espaldas a la escondida intrusa de sangre azul y alma de fuego, terminado de enjuagarse el cabello azabache.

Oh Cielos, esas nalgas.

Dos metros, tres árboles, y su moral, es lo que la separan de ese cuerpo, que la llama en silencio, que la alienta a desmayarse de la admiración.

Conoce a Hak en mente, en corazón; ¿en cuerpo?, es algo que nunca pensó que estaría en su lugar conocer.

Oh Santísimos, esos glúteos, la luna se burla de ella, su luz ilumina como una obra de arte ese cuerpo majestuoso.

Y es que lo es, sin importar las cicatrices, la dureza de sus músculos, él es maravilloso. Separa la vista de su espalda, de su trasero firme y seductor.

¿Hak siempre estará con ella?

Quiere creer que sí, lo ha prometido. Pero él un día necesitará de alguien, ¿podrá entregarlo?

Sabe que no, muy por dentro, o muy consciente, lo entiende, que no podrá jamás cederlo.

Ahora con lo que ha visto por completo, mucho menos.

Es demasiado precioso para darlo. Es su tesoro.

Ella, una Yona ya no tan niña, lo atesora. Como amigo, como aliado, como protector.

Conocedora de su hombría, ahora lo atesora como hombre; en cuerpo y alma, en la simpleza de un ser humano, lo atesora como su compañero.

Se siente confundida de pensar cuestiones tan importantes y profundas, poco sutiles, en una situación tan... _mundana_. ¿Espiar está en su naturaleza curiosa? Jovencita traviesa.

Vuelve la vista al dueño de sus pensamientos, pero la esconde de inmediato, está saliendo del agua, escucha sus pasos, escucha sus movimientos con atención.

Todo, lo guarda en detalle, sabe cómo se mueve, cómo procede.

No cruzan camino, pero Hak olfatea el olor de su princesa, cree que está delirando, demasiado enamorado. Cree que hasta sus sentidos no pueden llenarse suficiente de ella, de su risa, de su rostro, de su aroma, del sentir de su piel y el tacto sedoso de su cabello. Se viste pensando en que debe controlarse, está perdiendo las riendas de su cordura.

Se sorprenderá una hora después cuando ella salga de entre las sombras, de regreso a su tienda, la mirará atentamente con los ojos como platos, pero sin pronunciar palabra, y él se preguntará porque no la vio salir desde un principio.

Quizás sospeche que lo hayan visto, probablemente no. Es mejor así.

Sino, en unos años, quizás no tenga tanta gracia si confiesan en su noche de bodas que se espiaron mutuamente las veces que tuvieron oportunidad en aquellos lejanos viajes por recuperar y salvar la paz de su Reino.

La Luz de la Luna es la única que está allí como testigo de sus travesuras, y ella, amante de amantes, mantendrá le secreto, esperando que terminen de escribir su historia.

En la Guerra, y en sus corazones.

 **.**

 **Fin de 'Fechorías a la Luz de la Luna'**

Escrito por Marianna B.

Espero que hayas disfrutado tu día querida Maite, disculpa no haber estado para ti allí activamente, hay ciertos inconvenientes en mi país con la señal de Internet que no me dejan disfrutar de la web con soltura, espero que las cosas mejoren, en ambos lados del mundo.

Espero que cuando despiertes y te consigas con esto, te llenes de fuerzas y sigas adelante con el paso firme, alegre y exitoso que como estupenda mujer tienes.

Un gran y cariñoso saludo a toda la familia, especialmente para ti, un gran abrazo, ¡Gracias por Leer!

Llega a los cien con salud, prosperidad y amor.

Y tú, si tú, lector invitado, espero que te haya gustado, déjame saber qué opinas en un fabuloso comentario ¡Felicita a la cumpleañera! Aunque sea mega atrasado como el mío, no está de más x'D

" _Mis Historias son, por decreto sagrado de honor, valor, y esfuerzo, sólo mías."_

 **Marianna B.**


End file.
